


Carry Me Home

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [70]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader is hurt, jogging gone wrong, reader is clumsy, sprained ankle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You manage to hurt yourself while out jogging with Sam.





	Carry Me Home

You struggled to keep up with Sams pace. Damn his long legs. It was your first time jogging with Sam. The two of you were currently on a small path in the woods. You were out of your breath and your sides stung with every step you took. "Why did I agree to this?" You panted, lungs burning. Suddenly you felt a branch under your foot, but it was already too late. The branch rolled away from under you. Your ankle twisted painfully. You fell, unable to catch yourself. A groan ripped itself from your throat. You grabbed your hurt ankle, biting back tears. It hurt like hell. You looked around. Sam was nowhere to be see. And you didn't have your phone with you. 

You waited several minutes for the pain to subside. It got a little better, so you tried to get up. You winced. "I can't walk like this.", you thought bitterly. "(YN)? Are you okay?" Sam appeared from behind a tree, looking worried. "Yeah, I just fell. I'm fine." His eyebrows raised. "How exactly did you manage to fall?" Sam was in front of you now, gripping your shoulders to keep you steady. You huffed. "There was that branch that rolled out under my foot, and I sprained my ankle." He looked even more worried now. "Can you walk?" You shook your head slightly. "I don't think so." He turned around, crouching down a little. "Get on", he said, waiting patiently. Careful not to apply pressure to your hurt ankle. You dug your fingers into his shirt as he stood up. 

He started walking, making sure he had a good grip on you. "Thank's for carrying me.", you mumbled shyly. "Don't worry, it doesn't bother me." He squeezed your thighs reassuringly. You blushed. You spend the rest of the way to the bunker in silence. When you arrived at your home Sam was struggling to open the heavy door. After some tries he managed to get the both of you inside. He brought you to your room and told you to wait a few minutes. 

You examined your ankle. It was swollen already and was starting to throb painfully. You heard Sam entering your room once again and looked up. He had a bandage in his hands. He knelt down in front of the bed, and started to wrap the bandage around your ankle carefully. Once he was finished he lifted your leg back up onto the bed. "Thank you.", you mumbled. He smiled and quickly pecked your nose. "Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
